eternalcrusadefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eldar
"Races & Factions - Eldar" Eternal Crusade Legacy Website''"The Eldar race is one of the most ancient of the galaxy.'' Proud and disdainful, they possess a very advanced technology and count some of the most powerful Psykers in their ranks. But they are on the verge of extinction. Their Psychic abilities and natural connection to the warp are a blessing as well as curse, with Slaanesh (the Chaos God of lust, greed, pleasure, and pain) always watching, eager to devour their souls. They can foresee their own inevitable destruction but they defy this fate, fighting desperately and courageously to prevent it." Ghozland, David "Eldar Newsletter" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 12/2013'Ulthwé', Saim-Hann, Iyanden and Biel-tan and Altansar will be the Craftworlds joining this war. Player Classes The following classes are available in the game. They all have a veteran version that have 1400 EP instead of 1000, a unique appearance and, a such class can only be used once by battle. Dire Avenger: 'Ghozland, David "Eldar Newsletter" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 12/2013The Dire Avengers are first amongst the Aspect Warriors of the Eldar. They represent the War God’s unending thirst for vengeance upon a galaxy of woe, and as such they are merciless to their foes and unstinting in their devotion to their people (Source). 'Fire Dragon: Caron, Miguel "Are You Okay With Player Groups Having Control Over Development?" Eternal Crusade Forums, 20/06/2014 The role of the Fire Dragons is to attack enemy strongholds and war machines, using their deadly weapons to destroy well-armoured troops and tanks. They carry fusion guns that can reduce an enemy to a cloud of superheated vapour in a second, or reduce a vehicle to little more than a lake of hot, molten metal. In the event that an enemy vehicle continues to advance, the Fire Dragons will employ sophisticated melta bombs to breach the tank armour before rendering it down to its component atoms. Should any of the occupants survive, they will be swiftly melted to death by the nearby Fire Dragon Aspect Warriors (Source). Dark Reaper: 'Ghozland, David "Eldar Newsletter" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 12/2013 The Dark Reapers represent the War God in his role as the Destroyer. They are perhaps the most sinister and lethal of all Aspect Warriors and their armour is adorned with symbols of death and destruction. They carry with them the formidable reaper launcher, a sacred weapon that creates a blistering firestorm with every salvo it fires. The armour-piercing missiles it fires are powerful enough to take down all but the most heavily protected foe (Source).The Dark Reapers have the Reaper Launcher, Tempest Launcher and Shuriken Cannon as weapon options. The Reaper Launcher has both Starswarm (barrage) and Starshot (Anti-Armor) Missiles available, the Tempest Launcher is capable of indirect fire and the Shuriken Cannon is a extremely fast firing anti-infantry weapon with limited Anti-Vehicle abilities. (30th Q&A, Question 8) 'Swooping Hawk: Ellison, Brent "Mmorpg.com Dev Q&a" Eternal Crusade Forums, 21/10/2013 The Swooping Hawks are the swift airborne support of the Eldar warhost. They wear wings made of vibrating feather plates that incorporate small gravitic lifters, allowing them to soar high above the battlefield before swooping down on enemy units, firing into them with lasblasters and grenade packs, before disengaging and leaping back into the sky. While they may be lightly armed and armoured, they are the perfect unit to take out enemy artillery, hunt down fast-moving vehicles and pin down flanking units (Source). Howling Banshee: Caron, Miguel "Are You Okay With Player Groups Having Control Over Development?" Eternal Crusade Forums, 20/06/2014 Howling Banshees are swift and athletic troops who are most deadly in hand-to-hand fighting. Their banshee masks contain psychosonic amplifiers that magnify their keening battle screams into mind-destroying shockwaves. While their foes lie crippled and paralysed, the Banshees lay into them with precision and efficiency, their power swords cutting a blazing arc through the air around them as they sever heads from necks and limbs from torsos (Source). Ellison, Brent "Official Basic Class List" Eternal Crusade Forums, 24/06/2014Howling Banshees perform a function similar to a character with a shield, in that they can charge forward in the open while deflecting small-arms fire with their weapons. Striking Scorpion: Ellison, Brent "Official Basic Class List" Eternal Crusade Forums, 23/06/2014 The Warrior Aspect of the Striking Scorpion epitomises the deadly attributes of their namesake, and they are the most potent of all the close assault aspects. They are merciless killers without exception, revelling in the hunt and the kill. When they launch their attack, they use shuriken pistols and scorpion chainswords; vicious blades with diamond-toothed edges that mangle and tear flesh. The signature attack of the Striking Scorpions is made by the weapon pods housed on either side of the warrior's helmet, known as mandiblasters. Activated by a psychic pick-up, they fire a hail of needle-thin shards that act as a conductor for a highly charged laser. A mandiblaster volley and the blistering storm of attacks from the Scorpions that follow it is enough to tear the heart out of an enemy force (Source). Ellison, Brent "Official Basic Class List" Eternal Crusade Forums, 24/06/2014 Striking Scorpions will have a mechanic to allow them to sneak up on other players, it is still unclear how this mechanic will work, standard invisibility, radar invisibility and direct infiltration are being tested. Ghozland, David "Eldar Newsletter" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 12/2013'Warlock: '''Eldar Warlocks are psykers who can use their powers to affect the outcome of battle or improve the fighting skills of those around them (Source). Hero & Elite Classes The following classes have been confirmed to be available at launch in the game, descriptions are based off of their tabletop descriptions. It is expected that these classes will fulfill similar roles in the fields of battle of Eternal Crusade. 'Autarch Host-Leader: Fecteau, Mathieu "A Letter froma Fan Newsletter" Eternal Crusade Newsletter, 12/2013 Autarchs are the supreme commanders of the Eldar warhost, and have a consummate understanding of the art of war. An Autarch's insight into the specialities of each element of the Eldar way of war gives him an unparalleled strategic ability that an Exarch, obsessed with one facet of war, could never hope to achieve (Source). Vehicles & Transportation '''Falcon: Wave Serpent: Lumpkin, Steven "Mmorpg.com Dev Q&a" Eternal Crusade Forums, 21/10/2013 The Wave Serpent is the main troop carrier of a Craftworld's army. Protected inside its hull and force field, Guardians and Aspect Warriors can be transported in safety to any part of the battlefield (Source). Warp Hunter: 23 Mounting the mighty Distortion Cannon (D-Cannon) this vehicle is capable of taking down anyone/anything unlucky enough to be in it's path (25th Q&A, Question 5). Music Sources en:Eldar